


Falling

by 73stargazer



Series: Attached [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Thinking Out Loud “. Episode continuation for “Attached”.  Falling in love is terrifying, because she’s afraid of heights. They can hold hands and jump off of the cliff together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

He couldn’t sleep. Oh, there is nothing troubling Jean-Luc Picard tonight. In fact, he had never been better. Tonight, as he lies gazing up at the starlight from the viewport reflected on the ceiling in his room, he cannot recall a time he had ever been happier. His mind is reeling with excitement. The past few days had been adventurous, exhilarating and, thanks to the events of the past evening, thoroughly satisfying. 

Jean-Luc Picard has spent the night with his arms secured around his new lover, trying to process the events that had led to their union that evening, and reflecting on his profound fortune. As Beverly slumbered peacefully against him, Jean-Luc had soaked her up like a sponge, revelling in the scent of her hair, the sound of her breathing, the sensation of her leg intertwined with his. Hours had passed, but he had not noticed one of them in the time he had been contemplating how much had changed in a matter of days. 

Unable to suppress the urge, Jean-Luc feathers a kiss to her temple, closing his eyes.

Stirring, Beverly lets out a muted exhale, stretching lightly. 

Pressing his lips to her cheek, Jean-Luc caresses her hip, feeling guilty for having roused her and hoping she will settle back into sleep.

Somewhat startled, it takes Beverly a moment to recall the events of the previous night and recognize the arm around her hip and the lips on her cheek. Opening her eyes, Beverly smiles drowsily, pressing her back against Jean-Luc chest. 

“I’m sorry,” whispers Jean-Luc against her ear, massaging her hip. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Grinning, Beverly covers his hand with hers over her hip, tilting her head around to look at him. “My, you’re an early riser! What’s got you up so early?” 

Grinning impishly, Jean-Luc cups her cheek, capturing her lips in a long kiss.

Breaking off, Beverly smirks, bringing her hand up to his chest. “Oh, I see now…”

Smiling broadly, Jean-Luc won’t deny his infatuation as Beverly turns in his arm, pressing her pelvis to his and shifting him onto his back.

“Good morning, Captain,” purrs Beverly against his lips, straddling his hips. 

Letting out a low growl, Jean-Luc tangles a hand in her hair, kissing her firmly. 

Bracing her hand on his chest, Beverly blazes a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

“We should have done this ages ago,” grunts Jean-Luc, toying with her hair. 

Nipping at his collarbone, Beverly chuckles lightly. “I know. It’s nice to be roused like this in the morning.”

Snaking an arm around her back, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. “We’ve wasted so much time.”

Ceasing her downward momentum, Beverly glances up at him seriously, her hand on his ribs. “Jean-Luc…”

Pensive, Jean-Luc struggles to force a smile. “Sorry.”

Feathering a kiss to his chest, Beverly then covers his chest with her own, placing her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” murmurs Jean-Luc, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ve just been thinking about how amazing this, and how lucky I am.”

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly grips his shoulder. “We have to be happy that we’re here…focus on moving forward.”

“I’m just…a little upset with myself that I didn’t say anything sooner, that I didn’t speak up.” Closing his eyes, his pecks her brow. 

Heart beating profusely against her chest, Beverly’s cheeks flush hot. “Jean-Luc, I kind of knew…knew that you had feelings.”

“Why wouldn’t you say anything? It’s been seven years here, Beverly?” asks Jean-Luc gently, caressing her back. 

Biting her lip, Beverly exhales deeply, concentrating on the feel of his muscles in his shoulder beneath her fingers. “I was afraid…I suppose.”

“What were you afraid of?” Jean-Luc presses tentatively, his finger tips grazing the bumps along her spine. 

“Falling,” whispers Beverly breathily into his neck, her eye lashes brushing his face. 

“Falling?” confirms Jean-Luc in bemusement, shifting his hand to her arm. 

“I’m afraid of heights,” confesses Beverly vulnerably, a tiny smile pressed against his neck. “I was afraid of falling in love with you. That’s a mighty high jump to take. ” 

Beaming, Jean-Luc runs his hand along her arm, pecking her temple. “You’ve no reason to be frightened. We’ll leap together. And, no matter the height, I’ll always catch your fall.”

Sighing in relief and contentment, Beverly closes her eyes, savouring the warmth of his skin beneath hers. “I’m ready to jump.”

Lacing their fingers, Jean-Luc kisses her softly. “Take my hand. This is going to be one fantastic fall.” 

Returning the kiss, Beverly relaxes into his arms. “I love you.”

“Je t’aime, cherie,” Jean-Luc murmurs against her lips, rotating to shift on top of her.

Exhaling deeply, Beverly encircles an arm around his neck, finally ready to dive off of the cliff.


End file.
